


The Most Important Thing

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, One Shot, near accident, season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam has a brush with death and it reminds him of what is really important. Brotherly love. Season nine-ish. One shot.
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sam and Dean Winchester Gen





	The Most Important Thing

Sam walked out of the store, his mind caught up in a swirling spiral of doubts and emotions all centered around his big brother Dean, causing him to be uncharacteristically oblivious to the bustle of the high street.

Without paying attention he went to cross the busy main road... and found himself kissing the hard surface as a SUV swished past, catching him in the shoulder and throwing him down.

The SUV drew over with a screech of brakes and a panicked middle-aged guy jumped out. "Shit! You okay man? You just stepped onto the road right in front of me. I couldn't avoid you."

"I'm fine," Sam answered feeling like an idiot as he pushed himself up on an arm to meet the concerned eyes of the driver. " I... I was day-dreaming. It's all my fault, I stepped onto the road without looking. Sorry to scare you, dude."

"You sure? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? There's blood on your face. Did you hit your head? You could have a concussion," the worried man continued with a barrage of questions.

"I'm okay. Really," Sam assured him, running a practiced hand over his face. His fingers came back sticky with blood but other than the abrasions where the side of his head had come in contact with the rough road surface, he wasn't hurt; well other than in his dignity by having been thrown to the ground like a witless kid.

Sam grasped the man's outstretched hand and let the driver pull him up. His legs were effectively a bit shaky but it was only due to the unexpected shock.

"You look kinda pale, dude," the guy observed, peering at him. "You sure you don't want to go to the ER?"

"Na, my car's over there," Sam replied.  
"You didn't hurt me, man. I'm just sorry I scared you," Sam assured him again, seeing the doubt on his face.

Without taking his hand from Sam's arm, the man pointed to the Impala. "That black car?"

Sam nodded.

"Come on then, I'll help you over. "

Sam went to shrug the guy off, but his accident had caused a little group of onlookers to gather on the sidewalk, so he allowed himself to be placidly accompanied to the Impala. No point in causing more fuss than he already had.

The man whisked out a card and slipped it into Sam's jacket pocket. "That's my number in case there are any problems with insurance or stuff."

Sam was dying to get away by this time, so he gave the man a reassuring smile, settled in behind the wheel, and took off as fast as he could.

He passed a hand over the wound and hissed. A tender lump was beginning to form on his temple, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Now that he was alone, Sam dwelt on what had just happened. He'd been lucky, he could easily have been killed if the SUV had caught him a couple of inches closer.

His lips curled up in an ironic smile; Sam Winchester, a survivor of the worst the supernatural could throw at him, finally kicking the bucket through a stupid accident in the middle of a busy street.

His thoughts went back to his big brother; if he'd died back there, Dean would have been devastated and thanks to Metatron, Sam's soul would have ended up wandering the veil, or maybe he'd have been accompanied by a helpful reaper to Hell where his demon-blood self would still have access, thanks to him not completing the trials and not closing the Gates.

Sam remembered what Dean had said to him in the days when the Apocalypse was still looming over them, the words so clear in his mind.

"The point is... maybe we are each other's Achilles Heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know... I just know we're all we've got. More than that, we keep each other human."

Sam's emotions threatened to overwhelm him again.

Why had he wasted so much time worrying about unimportant stuff? The only thing truly important to him was Dean, and he knew it was the same for his brother.

The tears filled his eyes as he impatiently parked the Impala outside the bunker, Dean's words repeating themselves like a broken record in his mind. " I just know we're all we've got. More than that, we keep each other human."

He pushed through the door and down the stairs, eyes searching for Dean but the library was empty.

Sam rushed towards the kitchen, his chest heaving as he stood in the doorway. His brother was standing with his back to him, fiddling with the stove.

"Dean," Sam whispered in a voice he hardly recognized as his own, a voice belonging more to a child than to a thirty-year-old hunter.

"Sammy...? " was all Dean got out before six-feet five of hard-muscled little brother threw himself onto him, long arms clasping him tighter than a boa constrictor.

"Sam...What the hell?"

"Don't say anything, Dean," Sam whispered in his ear. "Just listen. Do you remember these words?"

"The point is... maybe we are each other's Achilles Heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know... I just know we're all we've got. More than that, we keep each other human*," Sam uttered like a prayer. "No matter what we've said and done, Dean. Those words still ring true. You're my big brother and I love you."

Sam could feel Dean tense up in his arms, but he wasn't going to stop now despite Dean's hatred of chick-flick moments, so he repeated.  
"I love you man; there's nowhere I'd rather be than with you. I could have been killed today in a stupid accident and I'd never have had the chance to tell you how I feel. I want you to know you've always been the center of my world Dean and that's how it's always gonna be. The rest doesn't matter."

Dean could do no more than whisper back into Sam's neck, his heart overflowing with joy. "Sammy, I love you too."

The End


End file.
